The present invention relates to energy control and monitoring systems and more particularly to self-contained multi-function energy utilization control systems.
The demands for and necessity of managing and controlling utilization of energy has become exceedingly more important with the predictions for and the continuing existence of energy shortages, not to mention the rapidly increasing cost of energy.
Energy management systems are systems designed to provide facility control and to monitor energy usage, primarily the usage of electrical energy. Energy management systems are based on the premise that most facilities have a variety of electrical loads, some of which are controllable. Various load systems, such as, e.g., heating, ventillating, lighting and air conditioning, are considered controllable for a number of reasons.
Typically, many such facility load systems are overdesigned to enable them to perform under the most adverse conditions. Under normal conditions, such systems continue to operate to design specifications, thus utilizing more energy than is required. Because of this excess design capability, energy management can reduce costs by reducing utilization of such systems thus reducing total energy consumption and peak demands.
Existing energy management systems have either had limited capabilities or have been expensive; many, for example, requiring external computer control. While complex and relatively expensive computers and peripheral equipment can be used for energy control purposes, the cost of such equipment may limit the availability of energy management and control. Small facilities also need energy management and control, but such systems must be cost effective. It is of little value to provide energy management if no savings are achieved.